This invention relates to a deodorant which can be mass-produced by means of a tissue culture.
The deodorant of the kind referred to is effective for reducing bad or offensive odors from cigarette smoke, kitchen garbage, excretion and the like, or caused by various types of waste liquid, exhaust gas and discharged smoke of factories, vehicles and so on.